


Шоколадное безумие

by Nagini_snake, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть мнение, что вулканцы не подвержены действию алкоголя, но зато могут опьянеть от шоколада.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шоколадное безумие

Жуя на ходу, Кирк вошел в гостиную маленького коттеджа, выделенного им на время увольнительной, и пружинистым шагом направился к дивану, на котором с ногами устроился вулканец.  
  
— Джим, что ты… — только и успел пробормотать Спок, когда Кирк порывисто прижался к нему губами, перемазанными чем-то сладким и липким.  
  
— Ох, — выдохнул Спок ему в рот, делая слабую попытку отстраниться. Кирк не поддался. Пристроившись рядом, он углубил поцелуй, одновременно забирая из рук возлюбленного падд и роняя его на пол. Язык вовсю хозяйничал у Спока во рту — умелый, ненасытный и тоже… сладкий.  
  
Спок знал этот вкус, он имел сомнительное счастье познакомиться с земным лакомством под названием «шоколад» в достаточно нежном возрасте, когда мать взяла его погостить к своей кузине, забыв предупредить племянников о том, что ее сына такого рода кондитерскими изделиями угощать не стоит. Что было потом, Спок не любил вспоминать до сих пор.  
  
— Джим, ты же знаешь, что мне нельзя… — зачастил Спок, когда Кирк оторвался от него, чтобы хватануть воздуха, но договорить не успел — Кирк снова смял его губы поцелуем и резко протолкнул небольшой кусочек шоколада ему в рот. От неожиданности Спок сглотнул и понял, что все потеряно. Он еще мог рассчитывать, что количества лакомства, распределенного по губам и ротовой полости Джима, может быть недостаточно для того, чтобы оказать опьяняющий эффект на взрослого вулканца, но двух-трех граммов — точнее определить, пользуясь исключительно рецепторами слизистой, Споку не удалось — наверняка хватит.  
  
Руки Кирка каким-то неведомым образом оказались под рубашкой Спока, недавно надежно заправленной в брюки, и Джим вслепую шарил шершавыми ладонями по его спине, притираясь все ближе, наваливаясь, вынуждая опуститься на диван. Зажатый между диваном и тяжелым телом своего партнера, Спок попытался брыкнуть ногами и в качестве наказания получил довольно ощутимый укус в щеку. Разумеется, он мог бы столкнуть Кирка на пол, но боялся ненамеренно причинить боль.  
  
А потом теплое дыхание коснулось мочки уха, мягкие влажные губы обхватили его заостренный кончик, и Спок тихо застонал, сдаваясь на волю обстоятельств. Опасное для вулканцев сочетание какао-масла с сахарозой уже начинало оказывать седативный эффект, вызывая ослабление самоконтроля и внимания. Ничем иным было не объяснить того, что Спок не заметил, в какой момент лишился одежды, и теперь обнаженный лежал на диване, плавясь под пристальным взглядом сияющих глаз капитана.  
  
— Ты такой красивый, — зачарованно прошептал оседлавший его ноги Джим, стягивая с себя футболку. А потом прикусил губу и провел ладонями по груди вулканца, наслаждаясь текстурой кожи и мягкостью покрывающих ее мелких волосков. Спок застонал громче и вскинул бедра в поисках желанного контакта. Джим рассмеялся и очертил кончиком пальца его пупок. — Какой нетерпеливый. Дай хоть брюки снять.  
  
Тепло человеческого тела исчезло, и, разочарованно выдохнув, Спок прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Стоило признать, что, несмотря на легкое головокружение, чувствовал он себя великолепно. Сейчас он с трудом припоминал, почему его народ считает употребление шоколада неприемлемым. Он ощущал себя расслабленным, совершенно счастливым и очень-очень голодным. Это было хорошо.  
  
— Ну же, Джим, — позвал он, не открывая глаз, и Кирк оказался в его объятиях, снова увлекая в глубокий поцелуй. Спок жадно оглаживал его широкую спину, стискивал в ладонях крепкие ягодицы, в который раз поражался влажности человеческого рта, мягкости языка. Вкус и запах сводили с ума, лишали воли, погружая в шоколадное безумие, пуская снопы искр под кожу, сбивая ритм сердцебиения.  
  
Протиснув между их тел руку, Джим обхватил ладонью оба настойчиво требующих внимания члена, провел от основания до головки, и Спок чуть не кончил от этой нехитрой ласки. Дыхание сбилось, и, кажется, на лбу выступила нехарактерная испарина. Когда они занимались этим в последний раз? Мозг отказался выдать точный ответ, но Споку было глубоко наплевать. Последние несколько недель на корабле творилось сущее безумие, закрутившееся водоворотом неприятных встреч и сложных дипломатических ситуаций. Они едва добирались до коек в своих каютах, чтобы, раздевшись, рухнуть на них как подкошенные и без сновидений проспать до утра. Тем приятнее было сейчас на время распрощаться с утомительной рутиной.  
  
Спок развел ноги, и Джим, устроившись между ними, обхватил губами напряженный член вулканца. Крепко зажмурившись, Спок часто задышал, выгнулся и в отчаянии вцепился в край диванной подушки. Казалось, даже в самый первый раз он не испытывал таких интенсивных ощущений.  
  
Влажные пальцы скользнули между его ягодиц, отыскивая вход, настойчиво и бережно растягивая. Это было восхитительно. Непередаваемо прекрасно и абсолютно недостаточно.  
  
— Сейчас, прошу тебя, — задыхаясь, прохрипел Спок, приподнимая бедра, насаживаясь на умелые пальцы. Он чувствовал себя незавершенным, он не мог больше терпеть. Он был так голоден, он хотел большего, всего, что может дать ему любимый человек. — Джим…  
  
Подхватив бедра вулканца, Кирк вошел в него одним длинным плавным движением и замер, давая время привыкнуть, а потом начал двигаться, все быстрее, глубже. Спок толкался навстречу, растворяясь в этом тепле, упиваясь ощущением заполненности и безграничного восторга. Опаляя жарким дыханием, Джим покрывал его лицо и шею поцелуями, а потом снова прижимался к губам — казалось, они слились сейчас в единый организм, оторвавшись от действительности, вплавляясь друг в друга, теряя остатки самообладания. Но Споку было все равно: шоколадная сладость прокатывалась по языку, барабанным боем пульсировала в ушах, и он хотел только одного — чтобы все это никогда не заканчивалось.  
  
Но ощущения уже захлестнули через край, и когда Джим сжал в ладони его член, Спок вскрикнул и кончил, забрызгав густым семенем свой живот. Глухо застонав, Джим толкнулся в последний раз, задрожал всем телом и, жадно хватая ртом воздух, рухнул ему на грудь.  
  
Какое-то время они просто лежали, расслабленно сжимая друг друга в объятиях, наслаждаясь близостью и восстанавливая дыхание. Когда ритм сердцебиения почти пришел в норму, Джим скатился со Спока и устроился рядом на широком диване.  
  
Спок с трудом разлепил веки.  
  
— Что это было, Джим? — язык совершенно не желал ворочаться во рту. — Почему шопо… шоколад?  
  
— Да ты пьян, друг мой, — усмехнулся Кирк, устаиваясь поудобнее.  
  
— Полагаю, ты хотел добиться именно этого? — говорить не хотелось, хотелось прижаться крепче к родному теплому боку и погрузиться в сон. Но любопытство пересилило.  
  
— Я не придумал другого способа заставить тебя по-настоящему расслабиться. Мы уже два дня в увольнительной, а ты все сидел и сидел над паддом, пересматривая полученные на прошлой неделе данные, — Джим улыбнулся. — И потом, мне давно хотелось посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.  
  
— Не забудь потом описать результаты поставленного эксперимента, — посоветовал Спок и крепко заснул. 


End file.
